Service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling services and vast array of media and products. Service providers can provide various user interface applications for use on user equipment that enhance the user's interface experience with the user equipment and utilization of the various products and services offered by the service provider. For example, with the ever increasing capabilities of user equipment and large amount of media content that is available today, users can have difficulty utilizing such equipment and searching through the vast amounts of data and application accessible on the user equipment. Currently available user interface applications have limitations and thus fail to provide the user with an interface that can allow for the user to fully appreciate and utilize the various products and services offered by the service provider. In addition to being easy to use and simple, the modern user interface is essential part of entertainment and media consumption, thus it should also provide a playful and enjoyable experience. Strict effectiveness is not the only factor in measuring a good user interface. Combining an easy-to-use and effective user interface with playful and entertaining aspects is a challenging task and there are no obvious and straightforward solutions. In order to provide an answer, a user interface designer has to take into account human behavioral factors.